moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Mortimer Norfolk
Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 26 January, 571 K.C. 56 years old Redmile Creek, Redridge ---- |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Crown Protector of the County of Rothchester Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse Commander of His Majesty's Royal Guard (Retired) Patriarch of House Norman ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Brotherhood of the Horse Stormwind Royal Guard Grand Alliance ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Sir Harold Norfolk (Father) Ladyship Elisabeth Norfolk (Mother) Sir Thomas Percival Norman (Brother) Sir Michael Lambert North (Distant relative) ---- |Row 6 title = Coat of Arms |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Sword and Board |Row 8 title = Signature |Row 8 info = ---- |Row 9 info = |image = RobertPortrait.jpg |caption = Lord Robert posing for a portrait ---- |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = ---- |Branch = Stormwind Royal Guard 3rd Redridge Cavalry ---- |Rank = Marshal |Awards = }} Sir Robert Mortimer Norman, also known as Sir Robert the Firstblood ''and ''Lord Robert Norman,' '''is a Knight of the Kingdom of Stormwind, Marshal of the Alliance, Crown protector of the County of Rothchester and Royal Advisor to King Anduin Wrynn on matters of foreign policy. Robert is a renowned war veteran and previously held the position of Commander of the Stormwind Royal Guard. He was also previously the Steward of the Chapter of Crownland for the Brotherhood of the Horse. Robert is the sitting patriarch of the Great House of Norman, and was the Lord of the House of Norfolk before it was ended. He hails from Redmile Creek, Redridge. Robert has had a long military career. He has served his Kingdom faithfully for 40 years. He is a zealous loyalist of the Crown and is regarded as an honourable man amongst his peers, and a trusted arbiter to the politics of the realm. Physical Description Robert is an old castle wall. His skin is rough and thick as hide. His eyes are swallowed in old bruises, but forgiving in the right light. His nose is crooked from countless breaks. His long, golden locks are no more, cut to fit and faded grey. The rest of his face is held together by a shaggy-faded facial moe and a pair of untamed eyebrows. Biography '''Sir Robert the Firstblood' is one of the oldest serving knights of the realm. Robert was raised in a peaceful time for the Kingdom of Stormwind, but found his life beset by war at the age of sixteen. He has served his people and his king faithfully. Early Life Sir Robert was not always a hardened war veteran he's known to be, he was born to two loving parents, Harold and Elisabeth Norfolk. Elisabeth died in childbirth on her second son, Robert's brother, Thomas. With his wife's death, Sir Harold had no one to keep him from raising his sons in a purist military tradition. Robert became his father's page at the age of seven. He transitioned to squireship at age twelve and was knighted into a group that would become known as the Third Redridge Cavalry Brigade at age sixteen. This period, in the history of Redridge, came to be known as the Revolt of Pennies, named so after the rusty bucklers the revolting traitors used, which resembled pennies. Veterans of the Gurubashi War had organized and raised a force that took over many pockets of Redridge. Their aim was to take the essential services of the land, seal off the roads to and from Redridge and force secession of the region. However, what the traitors did not expect was a small, unknown house raising a force of cavalry. House Norman, as it was still known, raised its banners and rode to the camps of the traitors within a forest clearing. Up until that point in the conflict, no major battles or assaults had been fought by the traitors – it was rumoured they hadn’t even drawn blood. The three living generations of House Norman - Sir Mortimer, Sir Harold and Sir Robert – rode in that fateful formation. It was the cavalry charge that built a new House. Robert, squire to his father Sir Harold, drew first blood in that conflict. He drove his lance through the face of a rebel. He was knighted after the battle Sir Robert the Firstblood. The cavalry charge of the three generations crushed the revolt and wiped out any chance that the traitors would take Lakeshire. For their service to the Crown, the house became officially recognized by the House of Wrynn as House Norfolk – its own strand of the Great House of Norman. Military Career The First War Sir Robert was twenty when the First War began. His people suffered terribly so. Redridge was one of the worst-hit areas, and first-hit. He was instrumental in relocating and leading his displaced people from their homes. He saw little organized conflict in this period, mostly skirmishes - nothing to harp on about. He escaped during the exodus of Stormwind Castle, leading his people on whilst his grandfather stayed behind to cover their retreat. Sir Mortimer died doing so. The Second War Sir Robert didn't see conflict until the end of the Second War. He was tasked, rather, with protecting his people - as he was the junior officer and, as many Stormwind houses had been wiped out already, Robert's father was reluctant to send him to battle. He did see the Battle of the Blackrock, though. The major battle where his hero, Sir Anduin, fell to the Doomhammer. Robert fought valiantly, as everyone did. He was just another name on the honor roll who fought there. It is not that he did nothing exceptional, it's that every man there was exceptional and did enough. The Third War Sir Robert did not participate greatly in the Third War, focused on rebuilding his homeland after the Orcish scourging. However, he did lead a brigade North to help secure the exodus South for Lordaeronians, coming into contact with Scourge. He did not engage in major battles. The Fourth War Sir Robert partook in tourneys and regional conflicts (mostly sieges) following the Third War, but no major wars for a time. Not until the Horde revitalised and attempted to take back Arathi. Robert had learned the ropes over the course of his military career, and took over the Third when his father retired. Robert ascended the ranks to Knight-Captain by the age of thirty-seven. His first major military success in the War against the Horde came shortly after his promotion. Robert and the Third Redridge Cavalry were sent North to defend the bulwark created in Arathi to keep the Horde from coming South. Robert successfully commanded an assault on a major strategic stronghold. He led a heavy cavalry charge in what would later be known as the Battle of Arathi Basin. He took the Gold Mine there and flanked the Horde's position at a nearby farm. Though Robert was successful, he never sought higher honours in the military, content with staying with his homeland fellows. - Yet, greatness would be thrust upon him. The Outland Campaign Sir Robert's role in the Outland Campaign was largely resigned to the Dark Portal. He was amongst the forward vanguard who secured the portal in its initial opening and would keep it secure for the next year. It was there that he battled against Magtheradon's forces day and night. The relentless onslaught did not stop even when the pit lord's head was mounted inside Honor Hold. The Northrend Campaign Sir Robert fought in Northrend. He was spared for the most part from the frozen wastes - poor terrain for cavalry. Instead, Robert was destined to fight in the Grizzly Hills against orcs and trolls, furbolgs and forest witches. He learned much about stealth fighting in these areas, employing tactics to ambush the enemy at every turn. He was present for the Battle of the Wrath Gate, with most Alliance forces being flown in for the battle when the temporary ceasefire was called with the Horde. He was fortunate enough to have received a wound that took him out of the battle before the infamous gassing. Robert recovered from the wound and managed to secure passage North. He competed at the Argent Tournament in the joust, placing fifth. He found little glory in Northrend. Robert took a leave of absence during the Cataclysm to rebuild his father's homestead. The Legionfall War Sir Robert rejoined the war effort again during the Assault on the Broken Shore. He was assigned to King Varian Wrynn's vanguard. He fought bravely. Though, his king fought more bravely. He was on the gunship when his king sacrificed his life. A moment that shaped Robert. He received the Medallion of the Alliance for his bravery in being among the last to climb up onto the gunship, covering the retreat. Robert drew attention for his efforts on the Broken Shore, his skills in war tempered and perfected over his long, greying career. For his exceptional ability and leadership, he was appointed to King Anduin Wrynn's Royal Guard. Stormwind Royal Guard Sir Robert was the commanding officer of His Majesty's Royal Guard from the period after the funeral of King Varian to the latter stages of the Legionfall War. His work to rebuild the institution since its failure at King Varian's funeral has been commendable. He has reinstated a sense of trust in the network and, with his connections to the Brotherhood of the Horse, refined the quality of the guard. It stands ready and proud to serve His Majesty now and always. Lordship Sir Robert effectively became a lord on a one-year lease of autonomous control, granting him peerage in the House of Nobles. After the lease was completed, Robert returned to his landed knight status, acting as Crown Protector of the County of Rothchester. During his autonomous reign, Robert instituted great reforms but has hung up that life to return to the field and to serve his king. The county is itself a wider section of his former lands, encompassing the Crownland he had put in Crown trust for his duration of service in the Royal Guard, as well as the surrounding fiefs. Robert also serves as a special counsel to the King. He was promoted after his Royal Guard service was ended to the rank of Marshal. His new position revolves around foreign policy recommendations, especially in regards to Redridge's borders. Part of this is his new role in reforming a proud and strong military force in the East. After securing his own lands, he has begun to expand with the help of a newly-acquired vassal Lady Kithela Amendor. Using her southern lands, Robert has begun the process of excavating land in Swamp of Sorrows to create a series of fortifications. He received approval for this by virtue of his new adjacent lands in Amendor's name. He has called this land – Castille Eyrie. The Blessing of the Eagle One of the stranger events in Robert's life was his encounter with a Wild God of the Broken Isles named Ohn'ahra. Having recently restored the ancient line of the House of Norman, Robert went in search of information about his ancestors, their lands and their customs. Surprisingly, he found one obscure reference in a book tucked away in the Stormwind transept called The Acts of the Heretics. He learned that, long ago, his ancestors built their house by currying favour with a Wild God. The family had a close bond and earned many blessings upon their house, their crops and their warriors. This religious devotion was used against the Norman family when they tried to re-settle in the southern lands – they were branded as heretics of the Holy Light. After learning this, Robert sought out the God who had helped his family. Through his channels, he learned of the Unseen Path's run-in with Ohn'ahra who had bestowed his blessings upon the huntsmen of the order during the Legionfall War. This was all Robert needed to justify sailing to those hard-memory shores to seek an audience with the Wild God. Robert, alone, sailed around the horn of Highmountain and made landfall on a murloc-infested beach. He fought off the creatures and made his way south with nothing but the clothes on his back and a sword at his hip. Trials stood in his way; the first was an oncoming storm. Lightning and thunder swept west from Stormheim and blanketed the mountains in black. Rain pelted and softened the ground, slicking the earth beneath Robert's tread. Three times his grip failed him and he fell, plummeting into stone and thorns. And three times he got back up, fighting the very world that bore him. Robert's second trial stood before him and the last leg of the mountain. A goliath formed of the storm's clay had erected and blocked his path, struck to life by a wild lash of lightning. The goliath told Robert there was no way past but through. And so, Robert drew his steel and, running fire oil down its length, the sword ignited. With his flaming sword, Robert cut through the clay monster like a hot knife through butter. Stepping over its fallen form, Robert looked up and saw the clouds occluding the summit. As Robert climbed higher and the mountain became snowy, his gloves and boots which were caked in the clay of the goliath, slipped and made ascending impossible. Robert threw off his boots and his gloves and used two jagged rocks for climbing hooks. And the higher he climbed, the harder it became. The air thinned and his hands and feet bled. Passing the final blanket of clouds, Robert's hands inched over the summit's threshold and he heaved himself up. When Robert stood on the fabled summit, he saw nothing but the icy peak. No lordly court was there to greet him. No Wild God. And Robert felt betrayed. He had heard this God appeared to worthy warriors. Robert called out to Ohn'ahra, saying he was here. He said he was ready to speak. He said he wanted to rebuild the house who favoured him long ago. But, Robert's wounds and his exhaustion got the better of him – he collapsed and he fell into a deep sleep. Through the mists and shadows of his dreamworld, Robert was tormented by frightful gheists and demons innumerable. His paramount nightmare was black and complete with misery. The footfalls of death neared and the old soldier would die of exposure there on the mount if he did not awaken. But, as the grip of frostbite gnawed at his body and the darkness of his night-terror descended to its lowest, heavy wings beat through his world. The terrors of his heart crippled back at the sound and re-doubled their efforts to pull him under. The screech of the eagle turned those terrors to mist and killed them. The Wild God ascended in his ghostly apparition with the sun behind him cresting over his feathers. The god had watched this mortal from the time he set sail from Stormwind Harbour to the time he collapsed on the mountaintop. He took Robert in his clutches and flew him out of his nightmare. Through thicket and over deserts, the Wild God carried Robert to the plains of the Emerald gates. Setting the man down before the Dream, the Wild God looked upon his body and saw his heart worthy. It spoke three words, plainly, "Courage is Ours". Robert startled to wakefulness on the icy mountain-top. His body was pink from the cold but ultimately saved from frostbite. But death was still no further from claiming him. He would die here if he stayed a moment longer there. And he would surely die if he climbed down the mountain again. Without thinking, Robert knew what to do. The man steeled his courage and uttered the words spoken to him, "Courage is Ours". The fire of his courage kindled in his heart and spread to his legs and to his arms. The old soldier ran. He ran faster than he had ever run before. The Swiftness of Eagle moved in his legs and the Feather of the Gods fluttered in his heart, and he leaped from the highest peak of Highmountain with the Blessing of Ohn'ahra. Days later, Robert arrived in Stormwind bearing his House's reformed eagle sigil – the words emblazoned below, "Courage is Ours". Service Medals Sir Robert has served his Kingdom faithfully his whole life. His long career has seen him receive numerous medals and honors. Currently, he has sixteen decorations including the Medallion of the Alliance and Grand Cross of Service. He has served for fourty years and has been injured multiple times in the line of duty. Medal Citations Skills Sir Robert has accrued many skills over his lifetime. He has come into contact with men and monsters of great and terrible power - all with loot worth its weight in gold. This is a brief list of Robert's combat skills: * Experience - Robert is a veteran soldier. His greatest skill is his experience. He's able to see through problems and read them quickly. He's patient on gathering the intelligence to make the right decision, but once the decision is made, he executes swiftly. * Horseman - 'Robert served for over thirty (30) years in a cavalry brigade. His skill on horseback is nigh unmatched. Along with lancing, swordsmanship and javelin on horseback, Robert has also mastered archery on horseback - one of the few humans who has. * '''Sword and Board - '''Robert was always the second in the wedge of his cavalry formation. For this reason, he was unhorsed in many conflicts, giving necessity to his skill on the ground. Robert is skilled with a sword and a mace, never coming to learn the finesse of the axe. He is a fearsome swordsman, especially with a shield in his off-hand. * '''Gunman '- Robert is not a marksman, but he's got a good shot for an old man. He always carries a pistol at his side. * '''Two-Handed Fighting - '''Robert is quite masterful with the two-handed longsword, axe and the two-handed mace. This is a brief list of Robert's trade skills: * '''Farming - Robert owns a plot of land and tends to the farm when he gets a chance. He breeds horses and has quite a few prized steeds. * 'Fishing -' Robert is an avid fisherman. He loves to fish. Fish, fish, fish. * '''Brewing - '''Robert likes to muck around with a few brews. He has one horrible tasting ale called, 'The Boys in Brew.' * '''Herbalism - '''Robert knows his way around a forest and a garden. * '''Coin Collector - '''Robert has been known to collect rare coins. He has a substantial collection. House Norman House Norfolk is now the defunct house owed to the memory of Robert's father and grandfather. It was commissioned shortly before the First War. It was a house of landed knights. Robert's father, Harold, recently passed on the title of patriarch of the house to Robert. However, when Robert was awarded the County of Rothchester, he ended House Norfolk and reverted to the original house name of House Norman. Sir Mortimer, Robert's grandfather, earned the honours to form House Norfolk from the court of King Llane Wrynn, after the knights of the Third Redridge Cavalry quelled the Revolt of Pennies. Sir Harold and his father, Mortimer who perished in the war, were instrumental in retaking Redridge from treasonous militias, and as such, received land there to hold for the Crown in perpetuity. The history of House Norfolk is much richer than this section will allow. House Norfolk is an ended branch of the Great House of Norman. House Norfolk was the predominant house of the Great House of Norman, with the other lesser house, House North, taking a lesser role. Sir Michael the Scarred is the current patriarch of House North, with lands in Whitesands Cove, Stranglethorn. For an in-depth history of the house, visit the Great House of Norman. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Knights Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Stormwind Royal Guard Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwindian